club_penguin_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Preps
(Credit to the Pookie Protest Wiki) Preps are mainly teenage penguins, they like to hang out at the stadium, university or pizza parlor. Sometimes they are also a biggy wistas or broders. They are like Mumus or Dadas in a way. Preps, like mumus/dadas spoil their pookies especially when the certain pookie whines like "WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Meh want it mow! Woo awh gwee mweanie!" How they look Boy Preps usually wear hoodies or a football outfit. They have hair such as The Sunstriker and they also wear dark sunglasses. They usually say 'is Drake', 'is captain of the football team'. They are known to be ignorant. '''Girl Preps '''they mainly wear hoodies (not all girls who wear hoodies are preps though) or cheerleader outfits (usually blue). They have either The Sidetied or the Futterby hair, they also have diva sunglasses or boas. They are known for acting as if they're perfect as nobody else. But out of both, they're all obnoxious. How they act Preps usually act like biggies and rarely mumus. They make the "XD" emoticon (A LOT) and they also say things like "does perfect flip" or "opens locker". They may also be biggies but even though they look like a prep doesn't mean they are one. They just dress like that. They Talk Like This And Are Very Snooty, Rude And Manipulative! Trivia * Preps love to date by using the heart emote. * Preps often lightly swear. * They usually hang out at the stadium. * We think they are mean, but some arent. * Some may have contests. * Preps are pookie's second stage of life. * They are copies of each other all wearing a Blue Cheerleader Outfit, White Diva Sunglasses, and The Sidetied (for girls) and Blond hair, Blue Hockey Jersey, and Football (for boys) Quotes Note: This list in mainly for female preps. Gender-neutral quotes are determined by an asterisk (*) and male-exclusive quotes are determined by double asterisks (**). Things marked in parentheses can be replaced in-chat. Example: (color) can be replaced with silver. Slashes indicate that two or more of the options provided can be used. Attention Quotes * "Is New Guy/Girl From (popular country)!" "Opens (detail) (color) Locker That Says (name) in (something shiny or sparkly)" * "Parks (color) (detail) BMW/Ferrari/Motorcycle In Reserved Spot!" "Walks In Sassy!" "Put On (make-up)!" "Applies Mango Tango Beak/Lip Gloss!" "Adjusts (detail) (clothing)!" "Flips (hair color) (hair type)!" "Sprays New (good smell) Holliser/(popular brand) Perfume!" "Texts Everybody What's Up?" "Walks With Confident Natural Sway!" "Flips (hair color) (hair detail) (hair type)!" * "Listens To iPod!" "Closes (detail) (color) Locker With (popular country) Slim Model Hips!" "Runs Perfect (popular country) Tips Though Luxurious (hair detail) (hair color) (hair type)!" "Texts On iTone With (color) Tips!" "Walks Like Woah On New (color) Ooh La La Chanel Heels!" "Twirls Single Strand Of Glossy Ooh La La (cool country) (hair color) (hair type)!" "Laughs Into Sun Missed Palm!" "Backflips Landing Into Perfect Splits!" "Flips in A Circle And Lands Perfect On Feet!" "Stretches Out Long Beach Tanned Legs!" Relationship * "Looks At (popular girl/popular guy)!" "Bumps Into!" "Drops Books!" ** "Lifts Weights!" "Writes in diary, I think I like (popular guy's name)!" 'Looks At Prom Poster With (color) Eyes!" * "Is Free For Prom!"